


【希佐】失眠夜

by MadPerson33



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadPerson33/pseuds/MadPerson33
Summary: · 希卡利 × 佐菲。· 失眠产下的脑洞。
Relationships: Ultraman Hikari/Ultraman Zoffy, 希卡利/佐菲
Kudos: 5





	【希佐】失眠夜

**Author's Note:**

> · 希卡利 × 佐菲。  
> · 失眠产下的脑洞。

希卡利想，他现在是否应该饮用一杯牛奶以助于安眠。

自打他躺在床铺的那一刻起，他就一直辗转反侧。

希卡利缩卷在床角边，如同个安全感不够的孩子紧紧搂着前几天买回来的蓝色抱枕。软和的床垫因他的重量深陷而凹了进去。原本平坦无皱的被单也因为他来回几次的翻身动作而变得皱巴巴。

希卡利来回翻身的动作越发频繁，背脊的蜷缩度也随之增加而略显不安和烦躁。未能入睡的他此时此刻真的有股冲动想冲进科学技术局那里发明一个让人轻轻松松入睡的胶囊或者戴上特殊眼罩就能一秒入睡的那种。但是这些事情本来就没有在他人生预计中发生，所以这些念头也只是一瞬间动起的想法而已，并不打算落实执行。

希卡利催眠自己别去想任何事情，只要脑袋放空，把眼灯闭上，自己肯定很快能入睡。或许是他太高估自己的能力，回馈他的却是越发清晰的思绪，别说是睡意，就连一丝疲倦诺亚大神显然并没有在眷顾着他。

希卡利不禁感到一阵懊恼，脑海里一时想起自己是何时起出现这种状况。他一手搂着抱枕，另一手像是在细数，五指向外伸展，伴随着自己深浅的一吐一息把拇指和食指给掰弯了下来。

仔细想想，今天是佐菲出任务的第三个夜晚。

也是他失眠的第三夜。

没想到已经是第三天了，希卡利心里想。

希卡利没想到自己也会有失眠的一天。随着思绪如同潮水一样涌动一次次撞击在希卡利的脑壳，他恍然回忆起自己也曾在科学技术局实习的时候也有过因为过于专研科技而一度失眠。

只不过不同的是，那时候是因为迫不及待被等待成果的心情给淹没了睡意，而现在则是因为跟随着佐菲的离去，睡眠暂时也跟着离家出走。

这让希卡利哭笑不得。

到底自己还是相当依赖佐菲在某种程度。

佐菲的离去带走了所有温暖的喧闹，留下了冷得刺骨的孤寂给自己。

如今久违的失眠，犹如置身在海中，沉寂无光的黑夜，随着清冷的海风一遍又一遍压在心口上，沉闷得难受。

这夜注定是漫长的。

希卡利总算在床角躺不住后，他便下了床。他踱步至窗边。轻轻地把窗帘稍微掀起一点想看看外头的夜景。

窗外一片黑压压的，只有一盏街灯还在亮着。窗户偶尔因风刮过发出因摩擦而传来尖锐的沙沙声显得有点诡异。

街灯的灯光很明亮柔和，给了人一种温暖安心的心理。无法被灯光垂青的地方，四周无人，四处黑压压。希卡利回忆起前几天和佐菲一起观看的恐怖片。每当遇到这种场景，普遍一定藏匿着危险的定义，只要稍有不慎或者转过身，很快就会被阴暗处的怪物给拖入暗处，拆食落腹。

那时候佐菲还笑着说，“我们是光之巨人，是不会害怕这种事情的。”说完这番话，佐菲虽然还是如同往日似平静无异，或许是攥紧自己的手腕所传来的疼痛又或者是感受到对方指尖传来的抖动关系，对于佐菲那一番话，给不了希卡利任何说服。

希卡利只觉得佐菲太过于勉强自己，但仔细想想佐菲本来就是这种人，说出来他也只会找一个更好的理由掩饰自己罢了。

根本起不了任何作用。

最后希卡利放弃了念头，只是以笑回应，手心却落在了他的脑袋上轻声道，“别逞强。”

回忆到这里，希卡利笑了笑，欲把窗帘拉下来的时候视线不经意扫过天空。原本想放下的窗帘的手也不自觉的再次掀上。

只见天空中悬挂着个月亮。

是满月。

  
-

经过几番挣扎，希卡利还是选择下楼煮一杯牛奶喝而来到了厨房。

希卡利想起昨天喝的牛奶好像还有剩下，而且就快要到逾期，想着现在不喝放久了也是浪费，倒不如现在就立刻把它解决掉日后入货也能买新的。

打开了冰箱，拿了装有牛奶的瓶子倒在杯里。希卡利抿了一口，眉头蹙起比以往要深。他一时没想到从冰箱里拿出来的牛奶居然比之前喝的还要冷。他便把牛奶倒进新买的马克杯，然后放进微波炉稍微让他煮暖。

等待牛奶的过程也就一分钟。

可这一分钟里，希卡利能想到的事情有很多。他把重心倚在桌子的边缘，因启动而微亮的微波炉在漆黑的环境里带来了一丝明亮，他凝视着被加热的蓝色马克杯，不禁想起它的由来。

马克杯是希卡利添置的。是为填补被他的粗心大意而导致报销的玻璃杯而买的。

在一起居住同一屋檐下不到两个星期，佐菲因为宇宙警备队要修改的文件数量过于庞大而导致有一段时间有点憔悴。原本他想要在办公室里熬夜通宵，却被自家几位弟弟打着“爱哥，就别让他熬夜”的口号，用武力强迫佐菲必须要在下班时间到就得回到家中休息。

可惜佐菲并不是那么容易听话的人。弟弟的话固然要听可是文件依然要改。所以佐菲索性在下班之前悄悄的把一半的文件搬回了家修改。

希卡利每每遇到这个情况，他都会劝。但是劝不了的时候，希卡利又会开始搬出同住时定下的某条规则，“是谁说就算工作再怎么多再怎么忙，就是不可以把工作带回家。这规则是谁定的？”

把这规则定下的人是佐菲。佐菲一开始定下的这条规则其实是冲着希卡利的。只不过是没想到在两人一起之后，这规则束缚的不再是希卡利而是佐菲罢了。

而佐菲似乎也没预料到这事情发生。

只要希卡利搬出这条规则，他脸上的情绪都极度不好。这时候，佐菲就会从如山的文件堆里仰首，语气略带歉意柔声道，“对不起，下次不会了。”

又来了。每次都这么说结果最后还是会有下次，希卡利心里吐槽道。

有了第一次就会有第二次，这道理希卡利和佐菲都懂。佐菲反复保证不会有下次，结果还是会有。这坏习惯想改也改不了，希卡利是明白的。希卡利无奈叹了一口气，曾经思考过在佐菲的心中自己究竟位于哪一位，但是就这样看来他很肯定工作是第一位便是了。

佐菲见希卡利不说话，以为他生气了，小声道，“你生气了？”

希卡利摇头，“我没在生气。只是偶尔希望你别逼自己太紧而已，适当还是得要放松。”

“估计你今晚不熬夜这些文件是不可能从家中消失的吧。我去煮一杯牛奶给你，免得熬夜过了胃疼。”

“好。谢谢你希卡利。”

就在佐菲为了工作而陷入纠结的时候被一阵玻璃破裂的声音给吸引。他以为希卡利受伤了便急忙冲到厨房，“希卡利！怎么了！有受伤吗？”

只见希卡利淡定的从微波炉里拿出因不受高温折磨而选择自我了结不耐热玻璃杯的残渣，下意识与冲进来查看自己状况的佐菲相互一视，随后道，“抱歉，一时忘记这玻璃杯不耐热。”说完，挠了挠脸腮。

瞧见希卡利没事顿时松了一口气，佐菲笑道，“还是我来吧，辛苦你了。”

因为家里的玻璃杯减少了一只的关系，希卡利便去了商场买了一对马克杯回来。自己是蓝色，而佐菲的便是红色，用来弥补那自我了结的玻璃杯的位置。

就在希卡利回想完毕的时候，恰巧“叮”的一声把他的思绪拉回来现实。

希卡利想都没想就直接拿起了杯子。不知道是真的被烫着还是被惊到，希卡利的指尖接触到杯子表面的时候被那一小撮的热给烫着，吓得他把手抽回来。

确定手指没被烫伤才再次小心翼翼把杯子取出。

希卡利对着杯口呼了几口气，喝下的瞬间觉得身子暖和多了。肚子里的空腹感也因牛奶的安抚瞬间消散。

但是美中不足的是，牛奶并不能助眠。反而越喝越清醒。

最后他决定不如去看个节目或许有助于入睡也说不定。

-

希卡利把杯子放在了茶几上，两腿蜷缩坐在了沙发上显得非常乖巧。看了一眼墙上的挂钟显示现在已经是凌晨三时了。

希卡利并没有在深夜看节目的经验。以前的他只会窝在科学技术局面对着一大堆研究资料和机械零件就能熬到天亮。平时就算有空闲也只会坐在办公室里查看以往的资料数据为了知晓不足点以达到改善效果。

所以对于光之国有什么热门的节目他是一窍不通。

果真，深夜电视节目真的没什么好看的，有的也只是在重播以前的戏剧。千挑万挑最后选了一套喜剧。

当到了高涨的部分的时候，希卡利并没有笑出来。其实希卡利并没有真的在认真看节目剧情。他视线虽然随着剧情的推波而摇摆，可思绪很早就被那奶香味给牵绕着。他幻想自己仿佛去到了佐菲所在的地方，来到了繁华的街道游入汹涌的人群里。

在茫茫人海里寻找让他魂牵梦绕的那人。

牛奶因为依偎在耐热的马克杯里，热气一直往上升。半透半蒙的水汽就像袅袅的炊烟一层一层升起，最后挡住了希卡利的视线。

随着层层的气弥漫，消散之际竟然开始浮现佐菲的模样。

如此虚幻但真实又清晰。

希卡利恍然又忆起佐菲临出们前的模样又再次的在他脑海里放肆的浮现。他的笑，他的声音，他的动作，看着自己的眼神和触摸自己的触感正在侵蚀着他无处安放的灵魂。

希卡利想，他大概是想佐菲了。

电视荧幕上的光随着色彩变化而不断跳跃，最后形成了阴影打在了希卡利身上，衍生了无措和缺乏安全感拉至无尽。希卡利在想佐菲有没有好好吃饭，现在正做着什么，是不是为了工作还在忙，跟随他一起出任务的杰克奥特曼有没有把他照顾得很好。

这些全都是他一心想着的事情。

失了眠的夜晚，是最纯粹的安静，这句话对于希卡利而言是正确的。就是因为过于纯粹安静，脑袋也不自觉通透，免不了一顿胡思乱想。

自己真是一副蠢样呀，希卡利心里道。

希卡利凝望着大门。他忽然想，如果现在倒数十秒，佐菲会不会在门口出现？他就这样揣着向诺亚大神祈祷的心情，静视着大门默默在心里开始倒数最后的十秒。

  
十。

  
九。

  
八。

  
七。

  
六。

  
五。

  
四。

  
三。

  
二。

  
一。

  
静默了数秒，门外依然没有响起任何声音。有的也只是从电视上传来的音效。

希卡利慢慢地闭上眼，叹了一口气。随后关了电视，拿起桌上的马克杯打算拿去清洗后就上楼睡。

就在他前脚要走时，门外传来了窸窸窣窣的声音阻止了他往前走的念头。

只听见一声清脆的哐啷声在从某个地方作响，随后插进了锁口开始转动。

不会吧，不是真的吧？

希卡利深呼一口气，紧绷的牙槽也连带着身子僵硬下来，快步的往大门的方向走去。途中被桌角绊了一下，很快的扶着墙面稳住了就快倾倒的身子。无暇顾及自己是否撞疼，他快速的往门把一拉用尽了自己全身的力气。

深夜里的街灯，映照在那人的后背上。希卡利看得有些模糊，他用手挡下多余的残光，也只能大约看清那人的轮廓。

但是希卡利知道是他。

对面的那人或许也没意识到这段时间希卡利竟然没睡下，原本想偷偷的给眼前的人一个惊喜，却想不到惊喜变成了惊吓，吓到他差点捏不住钥匙。所以当希卡利出现在自己的面前，他咳了一声，假装镇定掩饰之前的尴尬，淡淡一笑道，“我回来了。”

希卡利没想到有一天他也能得到诺亚的祝福。朝思暮想的人如同成真出现在眼前，他以为自己做梦了，捏了脸颊一下。脸上传来灼烧的痛感瞬间让他意识到这不是梦。

是真实的。

希卡利指尖微微颤抖，揽紧那人。在触碰到那人的时候，他紧绷的身子随着松弦瘫软在那人身上。希卡利就如同温驯的猫咪挂在那人身上久久都不曾松开。

佐菲以为自己忽然的出现让希卡利又惊又喜，以为他愣了以至于没说话。微微抖动的双肩，让佐菲下意识叫住他的名字，“希卡利？”

希卡利不知道佐菲从哪个星球回来。他只感受到佐菲身上稀薄的雪味如同冬日的初阳，一点一滴融化了内心刺骨冰寒的雪地，渐渐让他的四肢感受一丝暖意，再久一点希卡利相信佐菲会将自己灼伤。

而这正如他此意。

被囔醒意志的希卡利从愣怔中苏醒，迎接着佐菲身上的暖阳，在充斥着微亮清澈的眼灯交织着喜悦和欢喜道。

“欢迎回来，佐菲。”

Fin.


End file.
